Audiences for content blocks, such as broadcast media or online streamed media, including commercial advertising, are typically measured via single-source data panels consisting of individuals or households recording content exposure over time. In one typical system, panel members record daily or weekly journals identifying watched content. However, if a panel member forgets that they watched an item of content, measurements may be inaccurate.